The Strongest Ninja: An Alchemist
by Whistlepig71
Summary: Naruto's brother, an alchemist, fights to help his friends, learn more about his mysterious power dubbed alchemy, and tries to keep his team together. Stopped for know while I edit the chapters to make them longer. Chapter 1 and 2 up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
>It is the night that the nine tailed fox demon attacks the village hidden in the Leaves. The village shinobi try to stop the fox, but it seems to powerful to subdue. The only hope for the village is for the fourth hokage to seal the demon fox in a newborn child. The child's name was Naruto, the fourth's own son. But when Naruto was born, everyone assumed that his mother had died. But she didn't. She clung on to life for a precious few moments, allowing her enough time to give birth to her other looked down at hus smiling face, so much like his father, and using her dying breath, wrote a note explaining what to do when she was found with another baby. As Naruto's twin was born, the small bundle of energy was rushed to have the nine tailed fox demon sealed inside him, making him a human prison.<p>

The third homage looked at the recently born prison of the demon. He remembered his student and replacement last words, he wanted the village to treat his son as the hero he was, and not as the demon itself, but as the person that holds a great burden by keeping the fox sealed inside of him. The third wondered if the council would uphold the decision. He carried the now sleeping bundle into the council room, as many voices began yelling at him at once, waking the newborn.

"Quiet!" Sarotobi yelled as the council settled down.

"How dare you bring the demon in here! We should kill it know!" Fugaku Uchiha, the head of the Uchia clan yelled angrily. "I nominate the motion to execute the Demon now!"

"I second the motion," Hanabi Hyuga said calmly. Many of the smaller clan heads agreed.

"Have you already forgotten what Minato's dying wishes were? We must keep the child safe," Sarutobi said angrily.

"I second the motion," Shikaku Nara said neutrally.

"I third the motion,"Shikuro Aburame stated.

"Let's put it to a vote then," Sarotobi said, hoping his trust in the smaller clans was justified.

"Who votes to kill the child?" The Uchia, Hyuga, Inuzaka, and the Yamanaka clans all voted for killing the child.

"Well, I'm glad the decision is not yours to make. The boy will live. His past will be kept as a secret, and will be classified as an S-Rank secret punishable by death. This meeting is adjourned," The third hokage said as the clan heads trickled out of the small room. Only three remained behind.

"Please, let my clan take in the boy," Shikaku asked.

"Or mine," the Aburame and Akimichi clan heads said.

"I would not put that much stress on your clans. I will put the child into an orphanage until his old enough to live on his own," Sarutobi said thoughtfully. The clan heads nodded, knowing the hokage wouldn't change his mind. The Sarutobi sighed as he pulled out the necessary paperwork.

*************  
>Kushina was on the verge of death. She knew she would be dead within the hour. She did everything she could to last longer, but, alas, she could not hold on. She had exhausted all her chakra. She looked down at the small bundle in her arm. She frowned. Why had the doctors taken her first child and not her second. Using a pen she found in the hospital room, she wrote a note explaining who the newborn baby was, and why she couldn't take care of it. As she finished writing the note, she felt her lungs take in one last breath, as she fell to the ground. Her last vision was that of her second newborn child sleeping peacefully in the towel she wrapped him in. "Goodbye, Xander, Naruto..."<p>

*************

The night the nine tailed fox demon was sealed into Naruto, Kakashi Hatake walked into the hospital where Naruto and his brother, Xander were born(although no one knew of Xander yet) to hear a baby crying. "That's odd. The hospital was sealed off specifically for Kushina's pregnancy. He decided to walk up to the second story where the noise was coming from and ask the new mother if she needed any help. Kakashi used his famous eye smile as he entered the room, only to immediately start gagging as the pungent smell of death filled his nose. Now, Kakashi was a jounin that has seen his fair share of death in his day(causing a lot of them), but this was something he had never encountered before. It was a mix of decay, bile, blood, and the acrid smell of chakra. He looked down onto the floor to see a rapidly decaying corpse. Kakashi noticed the red hair of the corpse and soon realized that the corpse belonged to Kushina. He was interrupted from this startling new development when he heard the crying child from before shuffle in his towel. He picked the new born up and saw that the baby was the exact twin of the Jinchuruki of the nine tailed fox. Kakashi picked up the boy to see if he was alright. After a thorough inspection, Kakashi set the child down and inspected the room they were in. He looked over to the almost completely decayed body of Kushina and looked onto the counter above her. On it, was the note she had written with her last bit of strength. On it, Kakashi read, was the name of her second child, Xander, and that she wanted him to learn her ability of alchemy, and where to get the things that would teach him it. Kakashi sighed. He had suffered many loses in the attack. He was a jounin, and one of the best at it. Could he really help raise a baby? Kakashi sat down and thought for a minute. He slowly weighed the pros and cons of raising the baby. Then he realized that if he took care for Xander, then he would also have to take care of the Jinchuruki. Now, Kakashi was one of the only jounin that viewed the boy as the holder of the demon, and not the actual demon. But, caring for two boys with such reputation would be bad for him. But his moral compass simply would not let him put them on the streets. He knew most jounin hated the boy, along with almost all the civilians left Kakashi, the hokage, and only a few jounin would be able to take care of the boys. Kakashi sighed again. He could only come up with one logical conclusion. Kakashi sighed, again, as he picked up the newborn child, who was fast asleep.

***************

Kakashi walked into the Hokage's office holding the note Kushina wrote, and the new born child.

"What is the meaning of this? Why do you have Naruto!" the Hokage asked as he shot up out of his chair. He might have expected this from one of the other jounin, but Kakashi? Kakashi was one of his most trusted shinobi. He was on his way to becoming a Hokage if his skill level kept increasing at the same rate it had been during his career.

"Lord Hokage. I come bearing news. It seemed Kushina was pregnant with twins and in my hands, I hold not Naruto, but his younger brother that was born after him," Kakashi said, explaining the new born child. The third hokage sat back in his chair, thinking of what to ask next.

"And what of Kushina?" the hokage asked, already guessing at the answer.

"Her body went into an advanced state of decay due to her death form chakra poisoning. By this time, the body is completely decayed," Kakashi said, sadness in his voice.

"I see. That is quite unfortunate," the Hokage said as he brought his pipe to his mouth and inhaled.

"What do you propose on doing with this newborn child?" Kakshi asked.

"The same thing I did with his brother. I will put him in an orphanage until he and Naruto are of age and then I will give them an apartment to live in," the Hokage said, his face contorted in deep thought.

"And what about Kushina's request for the boy to learn alchemy?" Kakashi asked.

"When the boy turns three, I will instruct him in the art myself," the Hokage said, thinking about his words.

"Lord Hokage...you can perform alchemy?" Kakashi asked, surprised.

"Yes, but it isn't practice l in battle. None the less, I will teach Xander," the Hokage said as Kakshi nodded.

Kakshi turned to leave after giving Xander to the Hokage. His moral had won his internal battle. "Lord Hokage?" Kakashi asked nervously.

"What is it Kakashi?" the third asked looking up.

"What would happen if someone wanted to adopt the twins," Kakashi said, the nervousness barely audible in his voice. But it was there. The Hoakge could notice it.

"Yes Kakashi. Give me a day to file the proper paper work. Then they will be all yours," the Hokage said as he smiled. Kakashi looked up at the Hokage and gave his famous eye smile as he charged the Hokage and wrapped in a bear hug.

"Thank you very much Sarutobi! You won't regret this," Kakashi yelled as his one uncovered eye spewed tears of joy. While Kakshi was hugging him, the Third Hokage signaled the Anbu behind Kakashi, who was about to strangle the gushing jounin, that everything was all right.

************

The next day:

Kakashi had went home and prepared a room in his modest apartment last night. He was excited. He would not only have one, but two boys to call his own, both of which were supposed to be incredibly strong, but that didn't matter to Kakashi. He just wanted his boys to be happy. He wore his famous eye smile the entire time he was getting ready and kept it on his way to the hokage tower.

"You're gushing like a school girl Kakashi," a voice said as Kakashi walked by.

"Oh, hey Gai. What's up?" Kakashi asked as he walked by his "rival" (Gai always referred to him as his rival, but Kakashi had never done the same).

"The same thing you are. The Hokage told me everything, and I thought about doing the same. So, here I am. By the way, who are you adopting? The Hokage didn't say," Gai asked as he walked along side Kakashi.

"Xander and Naruto Uzamaki," Kakashi said, not sure of Gai's reaction.

Gai gave Kakashi a strange look. "No, I do not look down on them. But I think you and I, outside of a few small clans and the Hokage are the only ones that don't,"He said calmly as he interpreted the look on Kakashi's face.

Kakashi gave a knowing nod in return. "Who are you adopting?" Kakashi asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Well as you know, many children were orphaned, but I think I found one that truly reaches out to me. I can see the flames of youth burning in him, his flames greater than ours by sevenfold. His name, is Rock Lee," Gai said using his thumbs up stand. Kakashi sweat dropped at his friends eccentric behaviors as the pair arrived at the hokage tower.

*************

Once inside, the pair made their way to the hokage tower, the place almost completely void of life, due to the reconstruction from the previous night. Kakashi and guy walked past the chunin sitting at the receptionist desk and walked into the Hokage' office. Giant piles of paperwork sat on his desk, threatening to topple any second.

"As you can see, I've been very busy with the reconstruction," The third sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"We can come back another time if you like," the pair said in unison.

"No, no, I needed a break from all this paperwork. I believe," he said as he shuffled dome papers around, until he found two small packets. "That these are the correct forms. Just sign your names here, here and here, and bring the forms to the orphanage, and they should give you your new children," the Hokage smiled as he pointed to blank lines, signifying signatures, as he handed the packets to the two jounin. The two jounin filled out the forms and thanked the hokage for his time. They exited the Hokage's tower together and body flickered to the orphanage.

Once there, the pair went to the receptionist desk and handed over the papers, earning Kakashi a glare once she saw who he was adopting. She led Guy and Kakashi to the nursery, where she handed Guy a small bundle. In the bundle, was a new born baby with perfectly round eyes.

"Just look at him. The perfect representation of strength and beauty!" Guy said as he went down on one knee and held the baby in the air.

"Yeah..." Kakashi said as he sweat dropped. "Where are my two sons?" Kakashi asked, looking for a tuft of blonde hair.

"He should be in here. Unless one of the nurses took him to...uh, Naruto was never here, and neither was his brother," the nurse said as the nurse started to turn, only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"If my sons aren't here within 60 seconds, I will find him myself, after I put a kunai thru your throat. And I, sure my friend here will do the same," Kakashi said with an eye smile, as Guy cracked his knuckles. The nurse started to tremble as she called out for another nurse who had "found" Naruto and Xander in an abandoned room. Kakashi and Guy scowled as they left the room, ending up outside of the orphanage.

"Well, I'll leave you to your son. Have fun," Kakashi said as he walked away, one child in each hand.

***********

Three years later:  
>Kakashi sighed as he took his younger son, Xander, to see the hokage. He was happy that the boy would be learning alchemy, but sad that he wouldn't be seeing the boy as much. He walked into the Hokage's tower and waved hello to the secretary as he dropped Xander off in the Hokage's office. He waved goodbye to Xander and wished him luck as he gave a nod to the hokage.<p>

The hokage looked at the young boy. The young boy say there, looking nervous. The hokage broke the uncomfortable silence. "Do you know why you are here?"

"Daddy said I was learning a new ability. I think it was something called alchemy," Xander said.

"What do you know of alchemy?" the hokage asked, as he loaded up his pipe.

"Not much. Just that it is the changing of the molecular makeup of a material or object," Xander said looking around the Hokage's office, noticing all the scrolls.

The hokage lit his pipe, as he got up and grabbed one of the scrolls he caught Xander looking at. "Very good. Now, as you probably already know, alchemy was abandoned millennia ago as a form of combat, because there was no viable way to use it," the hokage paused as he saw a confused look cross Xander's face. "Dear me, I forget to teach you how alchemy works, didn't I? Sorry about that, I've been a bit scatter brained ever since he left," the Hokage's face darkened at this. "But such matters do not concern you," the hokage said as he took a long draw from his pipe.

"Uh, okay?" Xander said, hoping to continue the lesson.

"Right, right, sorry. Moving on, there are a few beginning things to know about alchemy. The act of using alchemy on an object is called transmutation or transmutating. In order to perform a transmutation, a transmutation circle is needed. A transmutation circle is, well a circle with the elemental symbol surrounded by how you want to change the material. For example, if you wanted to turn gold into platinum, than you would draw your circle, the element on the inside, a hexagram around that, touching the circle at its corners, and then draw a triangle on the inside of that, indicating that you want to add to the element. Does that make sense?" the hokage said, realizing that he had done a terrible job explaining it.

"Yeah, you need the symbol, a barrier, a symbol telling you what to do with the elemnt, and some other symbol. Two questions: what is the other symbol, and where do you put the sign for platinum?" Xander said, not realizing how intelligent he sounded.

"Alchemy is harder than sealing, yet this boy already understands how to perform it. He truly is the fourth's son," the hokage thought as he gave a small smile and chuckled. Xander looked at him fearfully. "Uh...I remembered a joke that I heard yesterday?" The hokage said, hoping that the child accepted it. Xander slowly nodded.

"Try to relax. I'm not going to hurt you or anything," the hokage said, noticing Xander's uneasiness.

Xander started to become beat red. "It's, uh,not that. It's that, I don't want you to think I am a demon. Everyone I pass on the streets glares at me and calls me demon," The small boy welled up in tears.

The hokage could barley hold the growing rage inside of him. After all he had told the villagers, they still dared to do this to the boys? "Well, I'm not going to let this go unabated. There is going to be hell to pay," the hokage scowled, earning another worried look from Xander. The hokage sighed. "Trust me. I do not see you as a demon. I see you as an incredibly talented young man. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Now, I have just found out that I have some urgent news I need to attend to. Here, take This scroll and read the first five chapters of it. I'll see you next week," the hokage said as he stood up. He looked at Xander, who got up. The hokage waved goodbye as he led him out of the office.

The hokage watched as the young boy slowly walked along the streets, avoiding everyone as he went. The hokage sighed. He racked his brain thinking of what he could do. He looked at at the village. Tears filled his eyes. "Is this truly what this village has come to? Demonizing two innocent little boys?" the hokage sat and his desk, and for the first time since his successor had died, he sat there with his head in his hands and cried.

*************

"Hey son. How did your first lesson go?" Kakashi asked, hearing the front door open. " Pretty good dad. The hokage told me to read the first five chapters of this scroll," Xander said as he lifted it onto the table.

"Okay. Now go get your brother, it's almost time for dinner. Oh and afterwards, I have a surprise," Kakashi said using one of his eye smiles. Kakashi smiled, knowing the boys reactions when he would tell them the good news.

Diner was uneventful, as both boys behaved, fearing that they would do something that would change their fathers mind. After the boys and Kakashi were done and the plates cleaned and dried, he told them to be quiet and follow them outside. He put two packages in front of the boys. They looked at each other and ripped of the wrapping, reviewing two pouches inside each box. "You don't mean," Naruto said in wonder.

"That we're starting our ninja training?" Xander said, grabbing Naruto and jumping up and down.

Kakashi smiled. "Yeah. But don't get to excited," Kakashi said still smiling.

Xander looked at his father with suspicion. "And why is that?"

"Because both of you are getting up at six to go jogging with me," Kakashi said.

"Aw man," both boys complained as they took out there kunia and shuriken pouches.

**************

It's has been two months since Kakashi started training his sons to become ninja. Kakashi laughed as his two boys were running around the yard playing with one of their only friends, Rock Lee. Guy was sitting in a chair next to Kakashi. Guy spoke up. "Two years ago, on this day, the kyuubi came and attacked our village. It was also the day that yours and my son were born. Almost everyone shuns your sons, thinking they are demons,"

Kakashi looked up. "Yeah, so..."

"Well, I don't know about you, but that means that it's our kids birthday's, and I'm going to throw a huge party. So, let's just throw one big one for all of them. Well invite the Nara, Akimichi, and Aburame clans. We'll make a day of it," Guy said.

Kakashi mulled it over. "What of the Fox day celebration?"

"Who cares? As long as the boys don't wander outside, then they will be fine," Guy said as he gave his thumbs up pose.

"Sure, why not?" Kakashi said as lifted himself up, body flickering to the appropriate places to set things up.

*****************

Kakashi woke up his two boys late as he told them to get ready to go to their party. "Okay Dad'," Naruto said as he dragged a still sleeping Xander into the bathroom. Kakashi sighed happily. He always loved being called "Dad"

After Naruto and Xander had gotten ready Kakashi and his sons took to the roofs, already being late to their joint party with Lee. Kakashi landed in front of Guy' and Lee's apartment and knocked on the door. Guy answered. "As expected, your an hour late. Good thing I told everyone the party was an hour and a half later than you," Guy said with a grin, as he moved aside, letting Naruto and Xander in to play with Lee.

"Who else is coming?" Kakashi asked.

"Shikamaru, Chouji, and the hokage," Guy said, looking at the group of boys playing.

"Pretty good considering..."Kakashi said with a laugh.

"You have a pretty twisted sense of humor, you know that?" Guy said as he sweat dropped.

"How has Lees training been going?" Kakashi asked, completely ignoring Guy.

"It's the strangest thing Kakashi. Lee doesn't utilize chakra," Guy said, giving his son an odd look.

"Well, that's nothing to worry about. I mean, they just turned tree! Did you expect him to have a functioning chakra system?" Kakashi said incredulously.

"That's the thing. He doesn't have a chakra system," Guy said sighing.

"But...how?" Kakashi asked in disbelief.

"I don't know. But the hokage had a hyuga look him over. No chakra system at all," Guy said shrugging.

"I assume he wants to be a ninja, but...how can he now?" Kakashi asked, deeply saddened by what his friend was telling him.

"Taijutsu. It doesn't require any chakra at all. I'll just work with him until he can become a splendid ninja only using taijutsu," Guy said, looking at Lee, tears falling down out of his eyes. Kakashi gave a nod in return, knowing that if anyone could do something as crazy as this, it would be Guy.

"How is training your son's going?" Guy said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Naruto already has an incredibly advanced chakra level, near a chunin," Kakashi said, looking at Guy.

"It's kinda scary to think about someone as, excuse me, idiotic as Naruto having more power than both of us combined in ten years," Guy said, as he observed the children right at the time when Naruto decided to test if he could fly.

"Your telling me," Kakashi sighed. "Xander is pretty strong too, but I swear on my chidori, he is smarter then you and I right now. No joke. He has already figured out how to perform incredibly complicated alchemy," Kakashi said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Jeez, I mean all ninja learn a little bit of alchemy to make explosive bombs, but from what you said, he knows how to turn even the higher up elements into anything," Guy said, looking at Xander with a new found respect.

"Nah, he's known how to do that. You know how the Nara's have a reputation as being unbeatable at shogi? Well, Xander and Naruto were at Shikamaru's, when Xander asked Shikaku to play a game of shogi, and, well, as hard as this is to believe, he beat him. Beat hi, bad" Kakashi said, looking Guy in the eye. Guy looked at Kakashi and laughed.

"What did we get ourselves into, Kakashi?"

"If only we knew," Kakashi sighed, as he heard the doorbell ring.

"Yo, I brought Chouji to," a miniature version of Shikaku said.

"What's up Shikamaru? How's it going Choji?" Xander asked, materializing out of nowhere.

Kakashi and Guy jumped. "Don't do that Xander! How did you even sneak up on me? I'm one of the top jounin in the village!" Kakashi yelled.

"It's called surprise," Xander said as he rolled his eyes, while Guy laughed.

"Well, let's get the festivities started, then show we?" Guy said as he walked to the back off the room and into the kitchen. There, he grabbed the cake and plates and forks. He brought it out and after a quick singing of happy birthday, presents were brought out, which consisted of ninja gear. After that, Kakashi, Naruto, and Xander said there good buys to Guy and Lee. The trio took to the roofs, staying away from the center of town, something that both Xander and Naruto noticed.

"Hey Dad? Why don't we go thru the town square? It would be a lot shorter?" Naruto asked.

"I can't tell you until you are older. Please don't push the subject," Kakshi said, looking both of his sons in the eyes. They swallowed and nodded. "Good. Now let's get home, I have another surprise for your birthdays," he said smiling.

*****************

"Listen you two. What I'm about to do isn't really 'legal', but I think you can handle it. In my hand, I hold a few scrolls. Naruto, I am giving you this wind scroll, while Xander, I'm giving you this fire scroll," Kakashi said handing the scrolls to his sons.

"No freaking way! Are you sure?" both boys exclaimed at the top of their lungs.

"You both have exerted excellent chakra development, and I want you to know how to do the Justus. I wouldn't encourage you to do them, as your chakra control is very underdeveloped, but something like that hasn't stopped you before, right?" Kakashi said smiling.

"Yeah! We're really ninja now!"

*************

"Hey Xander, what's your Justu?" Naruto asked later that night.

"Well, as you know, Dad gave me a fire technique. It's name is Fire Release: Fire palm. It focuses the chakra in your hand, and then forces it out in a quick blast of heat, and if there is more chakra applied, fire. What did you get?" Xander said, going through the hand signs.

"Well, it's a wind release technique. It's name is wind release: wind point. It focuses a stream of air chakra from the center of your palm to block kunia and shuriken, and eventually, Taijutsu attacks. Have you tried doing yours?" Naruto asked Xander.

"Yeah, but I just get my palms to get warm. You?" Xander asked.

"I can shoot a water balloon about twenty feet," Naruto said grinning.

"Jeez, when did your chakra control get so good?" Xander asked in amazement.

"That's the thing. As far as I know, it didn't. I think I just have an incredibly large amount of chakra," Naruto said mockingly.

"Well whooptie freekin do. I'm still faster than you ever will be," Xander said with a sly grin.

"Oh yeah? Want to test it midget?" Naruto said, poking Xander's nerves. See, Naruto was less than an inch taller than Xander, but he used that little bit to make fun of Xander at every possibility.

"Let's race to the Hokage's tower then, dumbass," Xander said as he opened the window.

"One...two...three...GO!" Yelled Naruto as he and Xander took out of the window.

Xander and Naruto were neck and neck the entire race. Until someone hid Xander in the head with a saki bottle. Xander fell and crashed to the ground.

"Ya gert serm nerve comin hea demon brat. Ey, I got te demon brat here. Let's show im wat e cen do witout de Kage ter pertect im," the drunken villager slurred as he stood up and yelled to his friends.

"Naruto, go get help. I'll handle these bastards," Xander yelled out.

"Yeah, I'm going to stay here and fight to," Naruto said cracking his knuckles.

"Naruto, listen to me. We might both die here if you don't go get help. I have a plan, now GO!" Xander yelled as he pushed Naruto away and dodged another bottle. Naruto turned to look at his brother as he stood in front of the crowd. Naruto wiped his eyes as tears started to run down his face. He jumped onto the roof and took off to the Hokage's tower.

Xander stood there. The drunken man's yelling had attracted quite a crowd, all glaring at Xander. Xander put his hands together and tried to calm down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. He smiled. On it, were the markings to his alchemy attack. The crowd raised their weapons and took a menacing step forward. "I'll give you the option now. Back down, or I will not be held responsible for what harm befalls you,"

The crowd laughed. "Les gert hem," the original man slurred as the crowd surged forward. Xander's face grew taught in fear. He hoped the villagers would fall for his bluff. His "alchemy attack" was nothing more than converting carbon to nitrogen. Hu pulled out two kunia and got into a defensive stance Kakashi had taught him. As the crowd surged around him, he tried to fight back. But there were too many people, and they over powered Xander to the ground, cutting his arms and legs. Some of the ninja in the crowd stabbed him through the openings the crowd gave them. Xander was covered in more blood than his own skin. Xander lay there, barely breathing on the ground. He was confused. He had always read that death was supposed to hurt. "On well," Xander thought. "I'll just go to sleep," we're his last thoughts before his blood loss made him black out.

**************

Naruto burst into the Hokage's office. "Grandpa, there's no time to explain, Xander's in trouble," Naruto yelled, already running away. The hokage ran after him as fast as he could, fearing the worst. He signaled for a medical team to follow as he sprinted out the door.

The hokage followed Naruto into an alley near a bar, only to find it occupied by a group of people. He went through a few hand seals and yelled out, "Binding ground Justu," as tree vines wrapped around the feet of everyone in the alley. The crowd looked up in fear.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? ATTEMPTING TO KILL AN UNARMED CHILD?" The hokage yelled. He jumped over the terrified crowd to where Xander lay. He signaled for the med team. He looked at the barely recognizable Xander. His left eye was bloodied and swollen shut. His nose was broken, his lips cracked. There were multiple stab wounds all over his body, some going all the way through him. Blood was leaking out of him, the worst coming from a wound on his left shoulder that barely left his arm hanging on. The med team picked him up carefully, and took him to the closest hospital. He told the Anbu agents around him to round up everyone in the alleyway and take them to the prison, where Ibiki would deal with them. He sent another to tell Kakashi what had happened. He picked up Naruto and flash stepped to the hospital.

**************

Xander awoke in a completely white room. He looked around and saw he was hooked up to a bunch of machines. He looked around again and saw Naruto was sitting there.

"Hey Naruto, where are we?" Xander asked, as he tried to sit up, only to find out he was restrained.

"Hey gramps! Xander's up!"

"Oh thank goodness. We were all worried about you," Xander heard the hokage say behind him, as the hokage walked into Xander's view.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Xander asked worriedly.

"Are you kidding me? You're the one who almost died out there. Don't do that again, Xander. Seriously, that was scary," Naruto said, tears welling in his eyes.

Xander nodded. "How long was I out? Oh, and where's Dad?"

"You have been out for a day. Pretty remarkable considering your injuries. Kakashi is on his way, he was, uh, busy, with the crowd of civilians that did this to you," the hokage grimaced. Both boys shuddered. They knew that there dad was pretty laid back, but when he got angry, even the hokage watched his steps around him.

"How bad were my injuries?" Xander said, testing all of his limbs.

"I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that your nervous system was severed in your left arm and right leg, which caused us to amputate them.. The good news, I was going over some of my alchemy notes and I think I found I way to restore you back to normal," the hokage said, trying to put on a happy face.

"What the hell do you mean,"your nervous system was severed in your left arm and right leg, which requires us to amputate them"!" Kakashi yelled, appearing in the doorway.

"What I mean is that as of now, your son cannot walk or perform simple task," the hokage said, glaring at Kakashi.

"How can you heal him?" Kakashi said, calming down.

"I was reading some alchemy scrolls, and I think I know what to do. It's incredibly risky, but it should work. I'll just need your and Xander's consent, obviously,"

The grey haired ninja contemplated it. "I'll do what Xander wants,"

"Yeah, let's try it," Xander said, smiling weakly.

***********

"I found the information for this transmutation in one of Kushina's alchemy scrolls. All we need is the base elements of your arm and leg, this transmutation circle, and then, your limbs should be back and functioning. Oh, and for some reason, Kushina wrote for you to take this scroll," the hokage said, handing Xander a scroll.

"Wait, Kushina knew that I would eventually require this transmutation circle?" Xander asked confused.

"She thought that something like this would eventually happen. So, ready to start the transmutation?" the hokage said, clapping his hands together.

"Yeah, let's do it," Xander said smiling, as the hokage kneeled down and clapped his hands on the edge of the circle.

Xander's point of view.  
>I drew in a breath as the hokage got onto his hands and knees and slammed his hands on the outer edge of the circle. Sudden thoughts of the 21 elements that make up the human body, mainly oxygen, hydrogen, and carbon filled my mind. I looked around as the transmutation circle started to glow white.A white light shot out around my body and spread around the circle. Suddenly, the light started to grow until it enveloped the whole room.<br>"This wasn't supposed to happen! Kushina was the best alchemist in the village!" the hokage yelled as everything went black.

**************

When I woke up, I noticed I was in a totally white world. I looked around, only to discover that my limbs were back. The only things that didn't occupy the same state of being as the background was two giant stone doors and a featureless white being surrounded by a stark blackness. The being smiled.

"Hello, young alchemist. Trying to perform an alchemy taboo? Oh, the punishment you'll get," the being said.

"Human transmutation is an alchemy taboo? But, but, I didn't know. That's not fair," I said.

"Ignorance is not an excuse. Your punishment will also be your payment,"

"Payment? What for?" I asked.

"The knowledge to perform alchemy without transmutation circles. Good luck surviving the gates. Wait, are you...? Oh damn it,you are. Your that red haired brats kid aren't you? Well, young alchemist, it seems someone has already payed your fare, plus a little more. So, in return for the red haired brats sacrifice, I'll give you the five gate power and fill out the scroll the way she wanted. You're so lucky that she did that, it I would take your entire body," the being scowled as one of the gates opened and a multitude of dark hands shot out and grabbed ahold of me.

"I hope you don't survive the knowledge brat. I really don't," I struggled as they pulled me in, but it was in vain. The hands dragged me in as the doors closed. A multitude of alchemical information was forced into my head as I nearly got knocked out from the pain. I felt my left arm being torn to shreds as my right leg was forcibly pulled from my body. I landed in front of the being with all my new knowledge and missing my two limbs.

"You alchemist never learn. Before you were here two other alchemist trying to bring back their mother. They had an even worse fate. Now, get out of here before I stop being generous," the being said as I blacked out again, only to wake up in the Hokage's tower.

"Xander, my goodness, what happened? Someone, get a doctor!" the hokage yelled.

*************  
>Third person point of view<p>

Xander woke up and tried to move around. He found out that he couldn't, one Becuase he was in a bed, and another, the transmutation circle didn't work.

"Jeez, two stays in the hospital in one month. You got me beet," Naruto said smiling.

"You'll end up here soon enough, or at least you will when I can move," Xander said smiling.

"What the hell did I do?" Naruto asked glaring. "Oh, that, I swear it wasn't me that put the itching powder in your ramen,"

"I actually wasn't going to do anything, but because you just told me that...wait, itching powder? In ramen? Are you an idiot?" Xander said laughing at his brother.

"It gave you a sore throat didn't it?" Naruto said menacingly.

"Oh yeah, it did didn't? Thanks for giving me reason to kill you now," Xander said, smiling like a madman.

"How? You can't even stand up," Naruto said mocking.

"Boys, stop arguing. Let's just be happy that Xander is okay," Kakashi said, walking into the room.

"Xander, I'm incredibly sorry that that happened. I'll hire the best medical nin in the village to help you," the hokage said walking in behind.

"That won't be necessary, gramps," Xander said trying to sit up, only to fall back down on the bed.

"Don't over exert yourself'" Kakashi said.

"Listen, I have an idea. If you let me design some parts and do some research, I think that I have an idea on how to get my limbs back," Xander said, his face contorted deep in thought. "The only thing I'll need is you gramps, because I'll need someone who knows how to transmutate metallic elements," Xander said smiling.

"Of course I..." the hokage began before he was interrupted.

A pair of dark green sweat suits blurred into the room and tackled Xander with a bear hug on his hospital bed. "Xander! We were so worried! Are you okay!" Lee yelled.

"Oh Xander, your flames of youth are being smothered out!" Guy yelled.

"This is a hospital you too! Be quite," the hokage said, glaring at the two.

"Sorry lord hokage. It's just that what happened too Xander is terrible," Guy said.

"I know, but we should let Xander get some rest. He should be released tomorrow, and we can pester him all we want then," the hokage said as everyone said their goodbyes and filed out. Xander sighed contently as he closed his eyes. He would need a lot of iron and a lot of anatomical knowledge for his plan to work.

**************

A/N: Here is the updated first chapter. It went from 750 words to around 7000. I'll be doing this with all my chapters. You know the drill, comment if you want (please do), subscribe if you want, etc. oh, and I know I misspelled Gai's name, but I'm to lazy to change every one. Until next time…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT NARUTO OR FMA, IF I DID, WELL, MY STORY IS WHAT WOULD HAPPEN. Oh and Becuase I haven't updated in a while, here's a double feature in the same day(ch.1 and ch.2).<br>Xander grinned in happiness. His blue prints were coming along nicely. All he needed to do was bring them to the hokage and then he would be able to implement his plan.

"What are you even designing again?" Naruto asked walking into the room.

"It's a design for metallic limbs that will function in the same way as normal ones. Honestly, this is like the fifth time I've told you," Xander said rolling his eyes.

"You know I don't have that good of a memory," Naruto said glaring.

"Like that's an excuse. Now come on, we need to fond Dad and go to the hoakges office," Xander said shifting in his wheelchair.

"It's too late; you've already fallen too far behind me. Dad already taught me another jutsu," Naruto said in a mocking manor.

"WHAT? What is it?"  
>Naruto just smiled as he put his fingers in a cross and two clones of him appeared.<p>

Xander's jaw dropped. "But…but…we haven't even gone to the academy yet. How can you learn a jounin level jutsu?"

"Because I'm just that awesome." Naruto said as Kakashi walked in, only to be pelted with the butt of a kunai.

"Ready to go?' the grey haired jounin asked, oblivious to the kunai that had struck him.

"WHY THE HELL DOES NARUTO KNOW HOW TO DO THE SHADOW CLONE JUTSU AND I DON'T!" Xander yelled accusingly at Kakashi.

"Because I taught him it and you can't make the handseals," Kakashi asked confused.

"How does he have the chakra to perform it?" Xander asked once he had calmed down.

"I…can't tell. Please don't press the subject. Now let's go," kakashi said as he grabbed Xander's wheelchair and wheeled him out of the room signaling an end to the conversation.

*****************

"Ah, just the break I was looking for from all this paperwork. I assume you have the plans?" the hokage said as he got up from his desk when Kakashi, Naruto, and Xander entered the room.

"Yeah. All I need you too do is make these parts and then I should be able to put it together," Xander said as he rolled over to the Hokage's desk and handed them the plans.

"Hm...these look simple enough. I should have them done in two hours," the hokage said smiling.

The trios eyes widened in surprise. "Two hours?" Xander asked astonished.

"I really don't want to do my paperwork but if I take too long, my secretary will be upset," the hokage said laughing.

"You really hate paper work," Xander said as the trio sweat dropped and left the office.

"What are we going to do for two hours?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"We are going to get you some supplies for the ninja academy," Kakashi said leading Naruto and pushing Xander into the shinobi district of the village.

"All right!" Naruto yelled out.

"Sweet!" Xander said.

"First, well need to pick you two out clothes. You'll need multiple pairs of your outfit," Kakashi said as he walked into a clothing shop.

"Outfit? We only get one?" Xander asked confused.

"It helps shinobi stay sane when they are faced with extreme trauma," Kakashi said explaining. "It helps keep a level of regularity in a shinobi's life, in other words,"

Xander nodded. "How about this?" Xander said pointing too a loose sport jacket with a thick white stripe running up either side that met in the back, along with grey lines of cloth running down the arms. "With this black under shirt, and black sports shorts?" Xander said grabbing each item. Kakashi nodded as he saw what Xander picked up, but then thought for a moment.

"What about your metal leg?" Kakshi asked.

"I don't care about that. If you ask me, I think it looks awesome," Xander replied, and then burst out into luaghter when he saw What Naruto had picked out. "An orange jumpsuit? Hahahahahahaha," Xander laughed.

"Are you sure that is a good idea Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah! Just look at the coolness of it!" Naruto said smiling.

"If you want it..." Kakashi said as Naruto yelled in joy and hugged Kakashi.

"I'm going to regret this, I can just tell," Kakshi mused out loud.

"Kakashi! What a surprise too see you here. Looking as youthful as ever," Kakashi's eternal self proclaimed rival appeared in the entrance of the store with his son behind him.

"Oh, Gai, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked in his monotone voice.

"Oh Kakashi, trying to dose my flames of youth with your unsurprised answer. You'll have to try harder than that" Gai yelled using his typical pose. "Oh, and I'm here too pick up some jumpsuits for Lee," Gai said as Lee smiled.

"Right...well we actually have to go meet the hokage so...buy," Kakashi said as he waved goodbye.

*************

At the Hokage's office:  
>"Alright, here you go Xander. Every part you asked for. And if you don't mind me asking, can I keep these designs?" The hokage asked as he have Kakashi the parts.<p>

"Go ahead," Xander said smiling.

"Of course, every time the village uses it you will be paid," the hokage said as he thought of the implications of Xander's new technology.

"Thank you Gramps. That's really nice of you. Thank you very mutch," Xander said as he was examining the parts.

"I don't think he even knows that we're here," Naruto laughed.

"No, not when he gets super concentrated like this," Kakashi laughed.

"Well I'm sure that you all want to head back home," the hokage smiled as he wished the trio luck in assembling everything.

**************

"Well, it took a few weeks, and a lot of frustration, but I finally built the...metal mail? Yeah, that's what I'll call it," Xander smiled as he stood up for the first time in two months. "Hey Naruto, Dad! I'm standing up! You've gotta see this," Xander yelled happily.

"No way, you got it to work?" Naruto asked as he ran not the room.

"Well, I haven't tested the reflexes yet, or the movement, but I could stand up with it, witch is promising," Xander said smiling.

"Nice job Xander! It's nice too see you back too 100 percent again," Kakashi said.

"Yeah. Let me test the reflexes and movement," Xander said as he tried walking around and moving his arms. "Everything seems to be working fine. Let's see how well my alchemy is without transmutation circles," Xander said as he clapped his hands together and set them on some iron chunks he was using for minor adjustments for his metal mail. A glowing blue lightning spread across the iron slowly turning into aluminum. "Wow, that is so much better than using transmutation circles," Xander said smiling.

"And now, I'll build a nervous system inside the arm and leg," Xander said clapping his hands together. Suddenly, Xander started to scream in pain. Kakashi rushed forward to help him, but Xander suddenly stopped.

"What the hell just happened?" Kakashi asked a little bit scared.

"Oh I was just connecting the nerves I created to my original ones. The electric impulses connecting hurt, sorry," Xander said laughing.

"...Just give us a bit of warning next time," Kakashi said.

"Yeah," Xander said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well can we get back to training?" Naruto asked aloud.

"Yeah, I've got two Justus for Xander and one for you," Kakshi said handing the boys scrolls.

"Aw right!" Xander and Naruto said at the same time, as they rushed out of the room, leaving a sweat dropping Kakashi.

Xander opened one of his scrolls while Narto opened his one. "Water swirl jutsu?" Xander asked, reading aloud.

"What's that?" Naruto asked looking up from his scroll.

"It creates a protective ball of spinning water around the users fist. At higher levels, the water can actually drill through steel and gets pretty big," Xander said, going the the hand seals slowly.

"Doing hand seals is weird with this new arm," Xander said as Naruto got a shocked look on his face.

"Wow, what's wrong?" Xander asked worriedly.

"Dad...gave me his signature jutsu to learn," Naruto asked shocked.

"Seriously? That's awesome," Xander said opening his next scroll.

"Hahahahaha my other scroll is chidori too," Xander said smiling.

"Xander, this is amazing. Why do you think we have the chakra level we do?" Naruto asked questingly.

"Well, our birthdays are on the day the nine tailed fox attacked, and you were born first...Hm, and you have that weird seal on your stomach," Xander said as his face suddenly lit up and then filled with horror.

"Xander, don't," Kakashi said glaring at the child.

Xander just stood there with his mouth open in shock. Naruto looked back and forth between his brother and Kakashi.

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" Naruto yelled.

"Okay, fine. I think you are mature enough to handle the truth. The reason why you have such a high level of chakra and why everyone hates you is..." Kakashi began.

"I have the nine tailed fox demon inside of me?" Naruto said putting all the pieces together.

Kakashi looked away, only confirming Naruto's suspicions. "But don't think that you are the demon. You are simply the holder of it. There is no possible way that it can escape from you, even if you die. In fact, the reason you have such high chakra is the fact that the seal allows the fox's chakra to flow through into your own chakra pool," Kakashi said kicking himself for having this conversation.

"I...have...But what if I really am a demon, or he influences me or something?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Before Kakashi could react, Xander jumped into the air and planted his metal foot into Naruto chest, knocking him over and pinning him down. "Don't you ever think like that. You are no demon, you are to nice of a person and you don't have any evil in you at all. You are only the holder of the demon, not the demon itself. Do you think the house is evil that a serial killer lives in? No, you don't!" Xander said leaning in close to Naruto's face.

"And if you ever say, or even think, that again, I will pull your still beating, human, heart out. You are as human as Xander and I," Kakashi said.

"All the adults know?" Naruto said, feeling a bit better.

"Yes, and it is forbidden to tell anybody,punishable by death but the feeling is still transferred to the children. Oh, and the hokage said I could tell you when I thought ready, so...yeah," Kakashi said.

"Well, there is nothing I could do about it know. Let's get back to training," The normally laid back Naruto said, seemingly not caring at all about the news.

"Uh yeah," Xander said, cautiously avoiding the news.

"...Don't overexert yourselves?" Kakashi said not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah," Xander said, walking out of the room.

**************

Well, here's the next chapter. I know it's not that long, but there is really nothing else I can do with it. I promise the next chapter will be much better. The boys start school and there will be a few sparring scenes in it. Please tell me what you think of the new Justus the boys have learned(and the old ones). Any and a reviews will be considered in this story. Thanks! Untill next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: schoolyard memories

Disclaimer! I do not own any character in this story except for Xander. Almost everything is owned by the creators of Naruto and FMA. Enjoy the next chapter.

The third hokage smiled as he heard the sound of two of his favorite people, the Uzamaki brothers, came from outside his office. The two boys were starting at the academy tomorrow, and they both were very excited.

"No, Naruto. I don't think that the academy will be that difficult," Xander said, leading his brother to the Hokage's office.

"But how are you so sure?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Dad has already taught us almost all of the basic things in the academy, and has already taught us jounin level jutsu, and pretty decent chakra control," Xander said smiling, remembering all the training they had done, as the duo stopped outside the door.

"Come in," the hokage called out, putting down some paper work.

"Hey gramps," the two said in unison, beaming.

"Looking forward for tomorrow?" the hokage said with a chuckle as both boys nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, I'm sure you are wondering why I called you here. First, I would like to wish you too good luck. Tomorrow starts a long journey for you, filled with many dangers and hidden paths. Second, which deals with the first, is something that I would like to give to you, Xander," the hokage said, pulling out a book.

"A...a book? Why not a scroll?" Xander asked, looking at the thick book.

"This book is from a far away land. Your father wanted me to give it to you when you started the academy," The hokage said, handing the book to Xander.

"What is the book about?" Naruto asked.

"I cannot say. Your father said to not allow anyone, including me, to read the contents of the book. It is something only Xander is allowed to read. It has something to do with the five gate jutsu that you have aquired by seeing Truth," the hokage said, saddened by the memory of that day.

"Oh yeah, I forget about that," Xander said, rubbing the back of his head and sweat dropping.

"And you say I'm an idiot," Naruto muttered.

Xander's fist started to swing towards Naruto, but stopped and put the book in his jacket pocket. "Thanks gramps. Naruto and I will be top of our class. Believe it," Xander said smiling.

"Hey! Don't take my line!" Naruto yelled.

Xander turned to look at his brother and swung his regular fist. Naruto blocked and ran out of the Hokage's office, followed closely by Xander.

The hokage laughed as the boys left the office, picking back up his paper work with a sigh, knowing what he had to do later.

***************

"So, what's in the book?" Naruto asked later that evening.

"it's an explanation of what the scroll is and some attacks that our father had though of. The hard part is the scroll. It is written in code, and I have to decode every word,mwhich is in a different code. It's really difficult," Xander said looking exhausted. "Do you know where dad is? He is running late," Xander said looking at the clock.

Just then, an Anbu agent appeared at the brother's window. "Are you Naruto and Xander Uzamaki?" the masked jounin asked.

"Yeah," Naruto answered while Xander looked at the ninja in shock.

"Kakashi Hatake has been assigned several A-rank missions in a different country. He will be gone for a a month. The hokage wanted to tell you," the Anbu said disappearing.

Xander looked at the spot were the Anbu was, deep in thought. "...What"

"Why would the Hoakge tell us now and not earlier?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"Something's not right here. Dad would have said something this morning. Something is being kept from us," Xander said.

"You are right. If there was a disaster in another country or something, the hokage wouldn't have time to send news of Dad," Naruto said, in an intelligent fashion.

Xander raised an eyebrow at Naruto's comment but said nothing of it. "We can't do anything about it now, with this little time left in the day, and I highly doubt the hokage will ever tell us anything. The best thing we can do is wait untill dad's mission is over," Xander said shrugging.

"Besides, the academy starts tomorrow,"Xander said jumping in his bed as Naruto did the same.

****************

"Hello class. My name is Iruka. This is my first year teaching the academy, so I'm hoping to learn as much as you all do," the brown haired chunin said to his new class.

"Any questions? Well then, let's jump right in, shall we?" Iruka said, opening a book.

******************  
>Four weeks later:<p>

"Alright class, today we will be having a little fun," Iruka said standing up from his desk.

"Today, we will be sparing with one another," Iruka said smiling. There will be two groups, boys and girls, and the rules are simple. You can only use Taijutsu and you continue fighting untill you lose. First up for the boys is, kiba against Choji, and for the girls, tenten against ino," Iruka said, ushering people outside.

The Choji\kiba fight lasted for less than a minute, with kiba as the victor with a solid blow to chojis stomach. "Okay, kiba. Your form is still a little sloppy," Iruka said. "Next up, Shikamaru," Iruka said looking at the black haired Nara.

"I forfeight," Shikamaru said and then fell asleep.

"...okay? Um, up next, neji," Iruka called out. The hyuga calmly walked into the ring and struck at kiba with incredible precision, knocking him out.

"Wow Neji. A hyuga that isn't part of the main branch that can already use the gentle fist technique is amazing," Iruka said, looking at the young hyuga, who didn't respond.

"Right, um, sasuke," Iruka called out.

"This should be a good match," Shikamaru said.

"Why's that?" Xander asked as Sasuke walked into the ring.

"The Hyuga and Uchia clans are the biggest and strongest in the village," Shikamaru said, as the fight began.

"Then I hope I am called next," Lee said.

Sasuke charged forward, trying for a direct hit to Neji's stomach, but was blocked by Neji, who countered with a quick strike to Sasukes shoulder. Sasuke cried out in pain and glared at the hyuga. The hyuga slowly began advancing, as Sasuke got into a defensive position. Neji smiled as he drew back his hand for the final blow, preparing to strike in an area were Sasuke's block didn't cover. Sasuke dodged the strike and took advantage of the over extended Neji's defenselessness and swung and connected right into Neji's jaw.

"The winner is Sasuke. Both of you are using more advanced techniques than I have taught. Good job, to both of you," Iruka said, as Sasuke smiled and Neji glared at everyone.

"Next up, Lee," Iruka called out as the spandex clad boy entered the ring.

The fight didn't last long, for as soon as Sasuke threw a punch, Lee deflected it and kicked Sasuke in the chin, sending him out of the arena and knocking him out.

A deadening silence came across the boys, as the Uchia hit the ground. "What the hell, Lee?!" Naruto yelled. Lee just shrugged and went over to help the Uchia up.

"Um...Perfect form Lee. Next up, Xander," Iruka called out as Xander entered the ring. As the match began, Xander got into the basic defense form, waiting for Lee to move first. Lee almost disappeared for a moment and reappeared in front of Xander with his fist connecting solidly with his jaw, sending him to the ground. The same thing happened to Naruto, and almost everyone else. Xander sighed, wishing Kakashi was back to teach them better Taijutsu techniques.

***************  
>One months later:<p>

Xander was reading more of the scroll that he had received when he heard the front door open. Looking up, he discovered that it was Kakashi. "Dad!" Xander said standing up and rushing his father with a bear hug, hearing Naruto start running from the other side of the house, but stopped in front of him. Xander's eyes widened in surprise when he saw all the bandages covering his body.

"Dad...what happened?" Xander asked shocked, while Naruto entered the room, also shocked.

"You mean all the bandages? Hehe funny thing about that. You see, on one of my missions, one of the people I was supposed to capture used a strange Jutsu that I didn't know how to contour, and well, I got a little beat up by it," Kakshi said smiling.

"What was the Jutsu?" Xander asked.

"I'm still not sure. It was very odd. The person didn't use hand seals, and just said something like sero or thero. After he said that, a ball of red energy appeared in his hands and he shot it at me. It wasn't like any jutsu I had ever seen," Kakashi said shaking his head.

"So, how are you two liking the accedemy?" Kakashi asked.

"You already taught us a lot of what they teach, so it's pretty easy. The only thing that is somewhat difficult is Taijutsu," Naruto said with Xander nodding in agreement.

"Well, it's just the basic techniques, so it shouldn't be that hard," Kakashi said.

"It isn't, but Naruto and I do not want to use the basic generic Taijutsu styles that are taught. We want to develop and use our own," Xander said.

"Okay. Think of different techniques or find some new ones. In a week, tell me what you have come up with, and I'll merge it into your training regime," Kakshi said, as he walked into his bedroom. "Night," he called out.

"Night," Naruto and Xander said as they went into there room.

***************

"What did you find," Naruto asked Xander as they sat in the villages library.

Xander looked around, checking to see if anyone was there. "Okay, don't tell anyone, but you know the Hyuga's clan Taijutsu technique?"

"A little," Naruto replied.

"Well, I'm going to learn a modified version of it, but I can't tell anyone," Xander smiled.

"I thought that technique was locked up in there vaults?" Naruto asked.

"The newer form is. This is an older form," Xander said reading the scroll. "I'm not going to use my chakra to block of whoever I'm fightings. Instead, I'm just going to use a series of punches instead of taps, followed up by a series of kicks into the air and then a slamming kick into the ground. Of course, this is just for really close combat and even then, a last resort. My main battle strategy consist of long and mid ranged attacks, mostly from the book our biological father gave me," Xander said smiling.

"Really? Like what?" Naruto asked curiously.

Xander smiled wickedly. "It's about time for a break. Let's go outside," Xander said standing up and walking away, followed by Naruto.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

Xander pulled out a glove with what looked like a transmutation circle on it. After he had out it on, he smiled. "Watch this," Xander said as he snapped his fingers. The cloth between his fingers ignited, sending a giant wall of fire into the sky. Naruto stood there with his mouth hanging open in surprise.

"How...What?" Naruto asked in shock.

"This transmutation circle allows for a quick transmutation of nitrogen in the air into hydrogen, and the cloth is flammable, so with a snap, it blows," Xander said smiling.

"That is bigger than Dad's dragon flame jutsu," Naruto said, looking at his brother in awe.

"Yeah it is. Want to see something even cooler?" Xander asked with a sly grin.

"What could be cooler than giant flames?" Naruto asked.

"This," Xander said as the cloth immediately grew back.  
>"What just happened?" Naruto asked.<p>

"It's a special fiber I made that grows back instantly," Xander said smiling.

"That's awesome, but not to be shown up, I have a surprise too," Naruto said smiling as Xander raised an eyebrow. Naruto started to go through a familiar set of hand signs while Xander's eyes widened.

"Chidori!" Naruto yelled, as what appeared to be a glowing ball of energy with lightning branching off of it appeared in his hand.

"But Dad said that we wouldn't be able to use that until a month after we graduated?" Xander said questioningly.

"Hehe, well Dad's not always right is he?" Naruto said smiling as the chidori dissipated.

Suddenly, he stood straight up and stopped moving. "What happened?" Xandr asked confused, just as he felt frozen in place.

"Possession success. Hey guys, what's up?" Shikamaru said coming out of the forest near the library.

"You learned the shadow Possesion jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, my mom made me. Said something like 'All ninjas have to have a signature jutsu!' *sigh* what a drag," he said as he let up the possesion.

"So you learned the first gate and Naruto learned chidori? Damn, you guys are good," Shikamaru laughed. "We'll be one quick ass team," Shikamaru said smiling, as he began walking away.

"How do you know we will be a team?" Xander asked confused, following Shikamaru.

Shikamaru's face became serious for a moment. "I figured it out," He said looking at Naruto.

Naruto eyes opened in surprise, and then fear. "I know how the villagers view you. My entire clan do not share the views that they do. In fact, neither does the Aburame clan," Shikamaru said smiling.

Naruto and Xander let out a sigh of relief. "Still,how do you know we will be on the same team?" Xander asked.

"The people in charge of selecting teams see that I am your guys friend and therefore in association with the 'demon,' so they will try to put us together and send us on a missions hoping we all die," Shikamaru said shrugging.

"That's...terrible," Naruto said.

"Well, yeah, it is," Shikamaru said laughing.

"How come Lee won't be on our team instead?" Xander asked.

"I think that Lee will be on Gai's team," Naruto said laughing.

The three boys shared a laugh. Suddenly, Nauto stopped. "Who is that kid down there?" Naruto said pointing down the hill to a dock jutting out into a large pond.

"That's that Sasuke kid, isn't it?" Xander said, straining for a look.

"Isn't he the one from the Uchia clan?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, and he already has almost every girl in our class swooning over him," Shikamaru said, with a mutter that sounded like "What a drag,"

"What's he doing?" Xander asked as Sasuke went through a series of hand signs and shot out a giant fireball out of his mouth.

"Wow, he's pretty good," Xander said.

"Yeah. It seems our class has many geniuses in it," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, which means we will have to train harder to beat them all," Naruto said grinning.

"What a drag," Shikamaru said.

***************

6 months later

"Alright class, on such a beautiful spring day like this, I think doing something outside would a good idea. Let's have sparring sessions. Only Taijutsu. First up for the boys will be...how about Sasuke against...Neji. That was an awesome fight last time, so let's see if we can keep it up," Iruka said smiling. "And, begin!" Iruka yelled.

Neji immediately rushed forward, hoping to end the fight quickly and make up for the loss he had received the first time. Sasuke deflected the strikes and lashed out with a quick jab to the chest with a sweeping kick to Neji's legs. The hits landed and Neji fell down, causing Sasuke to smirk, thinking he had won. Surprisingly, Neji, in an amazing display, propelled himself into the air using only his arms and kicked Sasuke in the side of the head, knocking him out.

"Neji is the winner. Great job using quick thinking to surprise your enemy," Iruke complimented while the young Hyuga just glared at everybody. "Next up...Let's go with Xander," Iruka said.

"Iruke-sensia? Are we allowed to use jutsu that effect our Taijutsu?" Xander asked.

"Huh...that's a good question," Iruka said rubbing the back of his head and luaghing. "I don't see why not," Iruka said, as he signaled for the fight to begin.

Neji smirked, knowing this would be a quick fight. He charged forward intending on using his clans Taijutsu, but after the first few strikes were blocked by a very similar Taijutsu style, Neji retreated. "Were did you find out how to use my clans Taijutsu?" Nejimsaid accusingly.

"I found a book in the library that described a very old version of it," Xander said smiling. "And then I changed it into something a little bit mor my style," Xander said chuckling.

"You low life! How dare you use a highly honored technique!" Neji yelled.

"It was in the library!" Xander yelled, charging forward, throwing multiple punches into Neji's chest, and then swinging his metal foot into Neji's chin launching him into the air. Xander then jumped up, continued kicking him higher and higher, and the did a quick series of spins in the air and stuck out his leg, slamming it into Neji's chest and rocketing him down into the ground, forming a small crater.

Xander leaned down to Neji when he landed, and whispered into his ear "Don't make the assumption that your better than others because you are part of clan. Don't forget who beat you today," He said, as he extended a hand down to help him up. Neji looked at it and scowled.

"Get away from me low life. You only won because you surprised me by using the Hyuga Taijutsu technique," Neji scowled as he got himself up, and walked back into the crowd.

Iruka just stood there with his mouth hanging open. "That...was one of the most amazing displays of Taijutsu that I have ever seen! Awesome job Xander! Your style is perfect!" Iruka yelled out in awe.

"However, I don't think that having anymore spars is a good idea, seeing as how strong some of you are," Iruka said, much to the chagrin of of the students.

***************

Later that day

"Alright class, that's it for today, see you all tomorrow," Iruka said as all the students got packed up.

"Ready guys?" Naruto asked, addressing Xander, Lee, and Shikamaru. They all nodded and, followed Naruto out the door.

"Wait, we're not done with our fight," Neji called out, following them.

"Iruka said I won," Xander said, stopping and turning around.

"You only won because you took me by surprise," Neji said glaring. "Now let's finish our fight,"

"If I didn't think I fight was already over, I would still say no," Xander said, turning away and walking.

"Why won't you fight me, you filth!?" Neji yelled.

"Because my last kick caused several hairline fractures in you ribs. If I were to fight you, several of your ribs would end up shattered," Xander said, not turning around.

Neji scowled, and a wave of anger overtook him, charging Xander. Xander spun faster than the eye could follow and grabbed Neji's wrist, holding up his other hand with a white glove on it. "You talk of honor, and how much more noble you are. But you threw the first punch, you attacked me from behind, and you won't accept the fact that someone is better than you. Get out of my face, you hypocrite," Xander said walking away, while everyone stood there with there mouths open.

Naruto started to walk away, but was stopped, when Neji struck him in the back of the neck, while Lee tried to throw a punch, along with Shikamaru, but both were taken out in the same manner. "How dare you call me a hypocrite!? I am in a league far above a peon like you!" Neji said yelling, as he sprinted towards Xander, who without turning around, frowned. He dodged the attack without looking, and jumped backwards, snapping his fingers, as a giant wall of flames descended onto Neji, who cringed in fear and surprise.

The flames stopped just short of Neji. "A worm like you is beneath my retaliation," Xander said, helping up his friends.

"Are we done here? You have four very strong ninja against you, and all of them are starting to hate you," Xander said walking away, followed by Lee and Shikamaru. Naruto stopped and looked at Neji. "Believe it," Naruto said walking away.

***************

A/N: No reviews T-T. But seriously, this is my first time writing any fight scenes, so please, review and tell me how I did. I have this entire fanfic planed out in my head, so updates will be sooner. Don't worry, this story is looking to be quite long. Next time, training, teams, and a mission. Until next time...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: They grow up so fast

************

Graduation exam day:

"Excellent on the Taijutsu Lee. You pass," Iruka said, smiling as he handed the green spandex clad ninja a headband.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lee yelled as he ran out of the classroom, after thanking Iruka. Shikamaru was already waiting for him.

"I guess you passed. I did too," Shikamaru said, showing Lee his forward protector on his arm.

"Great, know we just have to wait for Xander and Naruto," Lee said as he tied the headband around his waist like a belt. "Not that I'm worried," Lee said as Xander emerged from the building, his forehead protector on his neck.

"I might change where this is eventually," he said, holding his headband.

"Is that really what you have to say about becoming a ninja?" Lee asked laughing.

"It's annoying!" Xander yelled, holding the headband, as a loud crash and laugh was heard in the building behind them.

Naruto emerged from the building a few seconds later with a big grin and his headband on his forehead.

"What did you do?" Shikamaru said sighing.

"I made a lot of clones," Naruto said smiling.

"How many is 'a lot' exactly?" Lee asked nervously.

"100," Naruto said as his friends sighed.

"I wonder who will be on your team Lee," Xander said, changing the subject.

"I would be happy with anyone except for Neji or Sasuke," Lee said smiling.

"Wait, you were the last one, right Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, so?" Naruto said, walking away.

"Well then, that makes the number of graduates 13," Shikamru said as everyone followed.

"Wow, so you think there will be a team of four?" Naruto asked.

"There has to be. I wonder who it will be. Anyway, I have to go," Shikamaru said as he waved goodbye and speed flashed away.

"Same, bye," Lee said as he ran away using his incredibly fast speed.

"Dad probably knows what the teams are, or at least he will later tonight," Xander said as he and Naruto started there way home.

**************

Later that night:

"Oh yeah, I know all the teams. First off, you two are with me," Kakshi said as Naruto and Xander nodded, expecting as much. "Asuma has Choji, Sakura, and Ino. Guy has Lee, obviously, Tenten, and Neji. Kushina has Hinata, Kiba, and Shino,"

"Damn it!" Xander yelled.

"Damn," Naruto said.

"Look, I have to have him on our team. I have to teach him how to use the sharingon," Kakshi said.

"But you don't have a sharingon, wait,*gasp*" Xander said as he pointed at Kakashis headband.

"Yeah, I'm kinda surprised you didn't figure it out yourself," Kakashi said.

"I just thought you were blind or lost the eye. How'd you get it?" Naruto asked.

"One of my friends died in the last war and gave it too me,' Kakshi said turning away, which Xander understood as him not wanting to talk anymore, so he and Naruto went to bed.

****************

After the teams have been announced:

"Most jounin give there team some sort of test to determine if they want to teach them. I'm not going to do that, considering I have known three of you for your entire lives, and one of you is the only member of the Villages strongest clan," Kakashi said looking over his team.

"Let's try to get to know each other a bit better. For example, say what your goal is as a ninja, what are your special abilities, and let's go with...favorite attack method or jutsu?" Kakshi said looking at his four students. "Shikamaru,"

"I want to be able to be strong enough to survive to retirement, and play shogi all day. Oh and to protect my friends. I'm a shadow manipulator. And probably shadow sewing technique," Shikamaru said, dozing off.

"Naruto,"

"My goal is to earn the respect of the village by becoming hokage. I have very high amounts of chakra, and probably chidori," Naruto said.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said as Sasuke sighed.

"I want to kill a certain someone. My sharingon. Dragon flame jutsu," Sasuke said, garing at everybody.

"Xander,"

"I want to learn everything I can about alchemy, my alchemy, and my gates," Xander said.

"Okay, now that wasn't so hard was it? Anyway, let's start training. You all are already pretty strong, so let's see who is the strongest. Today, we will be having a survival exercise. Each of you will be given a paint pellet, which you can put anywhere on your body. You have to find the other persons, and burst it. Last one standing wins. Any questions?" Kakashi asked as he looked around. No one said anything. "Good. The point of this is to be covert and use strategy. Now, begin," Kakashi said as his four students spread out across the training grounds.

************

Xander snuck up behind Naruto and burst the paint pellet hidden inside his shirt.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled.

"Watch your back," Xander said, as he went looking for someone else, only to happen across someone very soon.

"Did you already take out Sasuke?" Xander said, noticing the paint on Shikamaru's hand.

He nodded. "Naruto?"

"Yeah," Xander said as he felt a hand close in around the paint pellet taped to the headband around his neck. "Damn, a substitution. You win,"

All four genin appeared in front of Kakashi. "Considering that ate up all of fifteen minutes, it's time to change training tactics. Xander, can you make some 50lbs, low volume weights? Xander, where one on each of your regular limbs, Naruto, put two on, same with Sasuke. Shikamaru, use one," Kakashi said, handing out the weights.

"Now, run twenty laps around the village. And then I will give you all a new jutsu. Ready? Go!" Kakashi said, with fake enthusiasm, as Naruto and Sasuke shot off like rockets. Xander just sighed, and started on a light jog. "If you fall asleep out there, I'll tell your mother," Kakashi said smiling, whitch made Shikamaru start jogging, muttering something about this being a drag.

*****************

"Alright, Sasuke was back first, followed closely by Xander, and then Naruto, and then Shikamaru. Xander increase the weights, 25 for first and second, and 50 for third and fourth," Kakashi said, grabbing some scrolls.

"Wait, shouldn't that be reversed?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, but how else are you supposed to get better if I don't push you harder," Kakshi said, handing each of his students a scroll. The group immediately took off, opening the scrolls greedily.

Naruto opened his scroll reading the title "Great wall of air jutsu"

"That name is so creative," Naruto said aloud, with a sweatdrop. "All it does is release a large barrier of air around me, leveling anything out, and the affected area and power is affected by how much chakra I have," Naruto said aloud as he read the scroll. He practiced the handsigns and then tried the new jutsu, resulting in a 30 yard circle of dirt around him.

"Hehe, guess that's pretty strong," Naruto said, looking for his teammates.

****************

Sasuke glared at the scroll. "That idiot better have given me a good jutsu," Sasuke said scowling, as he opened the scroll. "Fire flare jutsu," Sasuke said reading aloud. "Creates a very high temperature cone of fire that can melt steel. Similar to dragon flame jutsu," He read aloud.

"Tch, it's a start," Sasuke said, glaring at the sky.

**********************

Shikamaru opened his scroll slowly. "Shadow demon jutsu? I didn't know Kakashi knew shadow techniques," Shikamaru said in surprise as he smiled. "Let's see, wrapping yourself in shadows, to create a chakra armor, and the ability to blend into shadows, becoming almost completely invisible. Interesting," Shikamaru said as he saw Naruto running towards him.

"Hey, what did you get?" Naruto called out, still running towards him.

"I'll show you in a minute. What did you get," Shikamaru said, practicing the handseals.

"Some jutsu that creates a huge wall of air around me and pushes outwards," Naruto shrugged.

"Cool. Watch this," Shikamaru said as he went through the handseals and called out "Shadow demon jutsu!"

Shikamaru's shadow began to creep along the ground, slowly crawling up Shikamaru's legs. Once it reached his chest, the shadow began forming into a solid plate type of armor, except there were almost no seems in it. The only part that wasn't covered was Shikamaru's head, which was still being covered in shadow, untill it too solidified, making a blank mask with two glowing red spheres inside of the mask.

"Damn, that looks awesome," Naruto said, running up to him.

"Can you hear me?" A muffled voice rang out from the armor.

"Loud and clear, Shikamaru," Naruto told him, watching as the shadow armor slowly began to ebb away.

"I could see perfectly fine in there. Must be those two red spheres the scroll was talking about," Shikamaru said smiling. "Come on, I have to show Xander this," He said running off, followed by a luaghing Naruto.

Xander opened his scroll, reading the title "Frozen hell sword jutsu,"

"Huh. A jutsu that allows for the physical manifestation of ice into a katana. If the katana pierces a person, it slowly begins to freeze the blood," Xander said reading aloud the scroll.

"Hey!" Xander heard Naruto yelled, looking up, seeing Naruto and a strange black figure running to him.

"What's that?" Xander asked.

"Like my Shadow Demon jutsu?" Shikamaru said in a muffled response.

"Whoa, shadow armor? You got to let my try out my jutsu on it," Xander said going through the handseals as Shikamaru nodded. Xander created the ice katana in his hand, revealing a plain clear katana,slashing at Shikamaru.

"Xander, get rid of the technique, I have an idea," Naruto said, running to get something.

"That armor is tough," Xander laughed.

"It's chakra infused," Shikamaru said, dispelling the jutsu.

"Listen," Naruto said returning. "When Dad was in the war, he found this item in a small shop. It's supposed to focus your chakra into a sword. Just focus your chakra into your hand. Try doing it with your new jutsu!" Naruto yelled, giving the battle wrapped handle of a katana with orange ray skin with a black spiral tsuba, but no blade, to Xander.

"Okay, I think it's supposed to make it sharper and sturdier," Xander said, holding the handle in both hands after doing the handseals. A chilling wind seeped out of the strange object Naruto had given him, slowly followed by a blade of pure ice slowly rising out of the handle, creating an ultra-thin edge, that could probably cut through hardened steel.

"Whoa," Naruto said in awe.

"That would shred my armor," Shikamaru said.

"I could melt it," Sasuke said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Shut up, duck butt," Naruto said.

"What'd you call me?" Sasuke said threateningly.

"Your haircut looks like a duck butt," Shikamaru said as Sasuke's face became red and he sulked away.

"Listen, that's it for today. I'll try to get us a mission tomorrow,so bring everything you will need for a long trip," Kakashi said, dismissing his students.

****************

"I wonder what I first mission will be?" Shikamaru said, spotting Xander and Naruto walking on to the training grounds.

"I don't know, Dad got the mission after we started our way here," Naruto said.

"Yeah, but I hope it isn't boring," Xander said.

"I want to test my strength," Sasuke said, walking onto the campgrounds.

"Listen up everybody," Kakshi called out, appearing from nowhere. "I have our first mission. We have to escort a bridge builder named Tazuna back to the village hidden in the mist and protect him and his workers while they finish the bridge," Kakashi said.

"What type of people will be our enemies?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing you four should have problems with," Kakshi said walking towards the village gates.

"Are these my escorts?" A very drunk man asked at the village gates.

"Well , them and me will be escorting you and protecting you," Kakashi said.

Tazuna looked the four genin up and down, looking for any problems. "Fine, let's go," He said, a bit angry he didn't find any.

The group of four stayed back on there own, talking to pass the time.

"What do you guys know of the land of waves?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, I know that they don't have many ninja," Xander said.

"Why is that?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but I think a bunch of people died in the academy and it got disbanded," Xander said with a shrug.

"We should be training on the way there," Naruto said, making his weights heavier, followed by everybody else.

"Let's just try to relax on the way there. If we get to stressed, we will make mistakes if something happens," Xander said.

"Yeah, what do you suggest?" Shikamaru asked.

"Here, take this, it's a puzzle. Try to put all the pegs on the outside by moving the different layers around in this circle," Xander said throwing Shikamaru a cylinder with pegs on it.

"I'm practicing jutsus," Naruto said.

"What about you Sasuke? I have an extra puzzle if you want," Xander said offering him a Japanese puzzle box

Sasuke glared at Xander, but took the box.

The group continued in silence until they came across two puddles in the rode.

"Seriously, we haven't seen any puddles this entire time, and now we happen across two of the parallel to each other? Show yourselves," Kakashi said.

Two figures appeared out of the puddles. They gave each other an evil look, and leaped into the air, preparing to attack Kakashi.

"Guys, get them," Kakashi said calmly walking away.

Naruto made 10 clones and surrounded the pair, while Sasuke leapt into the air, using dragon flame jutsu in the pair. The pair landed on the ground, slightly singed, but otherwise unharmed, until they realized they couldn't move.

"Capture complete," Shikamaru said smiling as his shadow Possesion Justu took effect, while Xander leaped into the air, using his Water drill jutsu to slam into the one figure while the Naruto pounced onto the other one.

"I'll send a message to the village to pick up these two," Kakashi said walking on.

"You're not going to say anything about how two people just tried to attack us?" Tazuna asked.

"Meh, I'm surprised we didn't get attacked earlier," Kakashi said.

Again, the four boys fell behind a little and talked.

"That was awesome!" Naruto yelled.

"Were unstoppable when we work together," Xander said.

"As much as I hate to admit something like this, your right. We are really strong as a unit," Sasuke said.

Everyone looked at him in surprise. "It's an observable fact, that's all. Believe me, you dredges of society are far behind me," Sasuke said scowling.

"There's the Sasuke we know and sorta like," Xnader said laughing.

******************

After a few days of traveling, team 7 have almost made it to Tazuna's village.

"Damn, this mist is so thick I can't see a thing," Naruto complained.

"We will be there in the next few minutes," Tazuna said, as a figure appeared in the mist in front of them. "Hello there! Are you from my village!?" Tazuna asked, to witch the figure laughed.

Kakashi looked at the figure in alarm. "Everyone, huddle together! This isn't a normal thug, this is something much worse!"'Kakashi said as he lifted up his headband.

"Hahahahaha, Kakashi Hatake, the copy cat ninja," The figure laughed,drawing closer, finally revealing himself.

"Zabuza! Listen, he is an A-class missing nin. Protect Tazuna at all cost!" Kakshi yelled as he pulled out a kunia.

"I'll kill them one by one after I kill you," Zabuza said as he pulled out his sword,mswinging at Kakashi, who jumped into the air, doing a quick dragon flame jutsu. "Try again!" Zabuza yelled, emerging from the fire unscathed, swinging again at Kakashi, who blocked the attack with the kunia.

"Fine, I'll use this," Zabuza said as he ran out onto the nearby lake,mfollowed by Kakashi, and started performing a set of hand seals, only to have Kakashi copy him move for move. "That's...impossible! There's no delay!" Zabuza yelled as the jutsu was completed and two dragons made of water formed out of the water and circled around each other, and then crashing into each other. In the resulting wave of water, Zabuza ran forward and trapped Kakashi in a water prison jutsu.

"Dad!" Naruto and Xander yelled.

"Kakashi senia!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Hahaha he can't hear you, the water mutes your voices. Now prepare to die, for you see, I had a water clone hidden, and now he will kill all of you!" Zabuza yelled, as the clone appeared right in front of Naruto, who jumped in surprise.

"Shit!" Xander yelled, as he activated his first gate, while Naruto made 10 clones.

"Naruto, attack while we power up!" Shikamaru yelled, going through the handseals for his Shadow Demon jutsu.

The Naruto clones surrounded the Zabuza water clone, all attempting to use some sort of Taijutsu on him, but he used his sword to block all the attacks, and then took them all out with one sweep of his massive blade, but was surprised when he got hit with Sasukes fire flare jutsu. Just as Zabuza was about to swing and hit Sasuke, Xander jumped in front of him and blocked the attack with his freezing blood jutsu sword. Xander then swung the sword up, catching the clone of gaurs, forcing him to dodge at the last minute, only to be confronted by Shikamaru, who kicked him into the air, while Xander threw the ice katana at the Zabuza clone.

"Let's go rescue dad," Naruto said, running towards the lake.

"I'm surprised you took out my clone, but you can't reach me out here," Zabuza said.

"He cant hear what we say, so let's think of a strategy," Xander said.

"Xander, get rid of all the mist with a fire blast, Naruto use great wall of air jutsu, witch will cause Zabuza to lose his footing and take his hand out of the prison. That's how the jutsu is dispelled, I read it," Shikamaru said.

Suddenly Zabuza fell to the ground, with two senbon sticking out of his neck, and a masked ninja in a kimono jumped out onto the lake and picked him up. "I am a missing hunter nin. Thank you for weakening him," the figure said, disappearing.

"Dad! Are you okay?" Naruto asked, as Kakashi appeared on the shore.

"...No," he said as he collapsed from exhaustion.

"Come on, let's get him somewhere safe," Xander said as he and Shikamaru rushed forward and picked up Kakashi letting Tazuna lead the way to his house.

*************

A/N:Sorry about the long wait between updates, but I didn't have a computer for a few weeks, but to make up, here is a double feature, this chatter and #3. Thank you for reading, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask. Oh, and please point out my mistakes, they really help me. Thank for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N I don't own Naruto or FMA. Here is the next segment of this story, enjoy.

*****************

The next morning:

"Listen, while Dad is out, we should all try to train I case we meet Zabuza again," Xander said.

"Yeah. But what should we do," Shikamaru asked as the team walked outside.

"How about some strategy exercises?" Xander suggested.

"How about some sparring?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, what about you Sasuke?" Xander said, addressing the stoic Uchia.

"Do whatever you want. I'm training by myself," He said, walking away.

"Fine then, be a weakling," Xander said, turning away.

Sasuke stopped and turned, glaring. "What did you call me?"

"What? Oh sorry, forget I said anything," Xander said.

Sasuke stepped forward threateningly. "What did you call me?"

"I called you weak. Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it," Xander said, backing up.

"You piece of trash!" Sasuke yelled, rushing forward, getting ready to throw a punch.

"I've been waiting to do this for since the academy," Xander said cracking the knuckles on his right hand, and then rushing forward.

"Enough!" Shikamaru and Naruto yelled, holding back Xander and Sasuke respectively.

"Hnnn," Sasuke said, walking away.

"He's not worth it," Xander said, walking in the opposite direction.

"...So, want to spar?" Naruto asked.

"What a drag..." Shikamaru responded.

"I'll tell your mother," Naruto said grinning.

"You're evil," Shikamaru sighed as he got into a fighting stance. Naruto made twenty clones and surrounded Shikamaru, who remained calm. Naruto laughed, making all the clones charge to the center of the circle.

"Idiot," Shikamaru sighed as he jumped in the air, touching his hand down on one of the Naruto's backs, throwing the clone in the air, pushing off another clone with his foot, punching the clone in the air, witch turned into smoke. Shikamaru then pulled out all of his shuriken and kunia, throwing them at the remaining clones.

Shikamaru smiled as he landed in the smoke cloud. But then cried out in surprise, as another Naruto clone leaped through the smoke, punching Shikamaru in the jaw.

"Good one," Shikamaru smiled as he wiped the blood from his chin.

"Hehe," Naruto laughed as he put up his middle and index finger giving Shikamaru the V for victory.

"Let's go find Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Shouldn't we find Xander?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nah, he'll be fine. It's Sasuke that I'm worried about," Naruto said, walking in the direction that Sasuke did.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"He doesn't seem like he has any friends. Or anybody that cares for him, really. People like that turn out to hate the world," Naruto said.

"Yeah, I never looked at it that way. But didn't he say he wanted to kill someone?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends. Hopefully in time, he'll change his views and realize that would leave him feeling empty and dead inside," Naruto smiled, looking at Shikamaru.

"For a knucklehead, you really understand people's feelings," Shikamaru said with a grin as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey, there he is. Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke looked at his two teammates in contempt.

"Hey, are you okay after that whole thing?" Naruto asked, referring to the fight between Xander and Sasuke.

"As if trash could hurt me," Sasuke sneered.

"Why do you refer to everyone as trash?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because I am the last Uchia, and better than all of you," Sasuke said, walking away again.

"Want to prove it!?" Xander yelled, jumping from a tree, landing in a fighting stance.

"You again? Gladly," Sasuke sneered.

"Okay, but stay out this time, you two," Xander said, addressing Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke ran forward, feigning a punch and knocking out Xander's legs, only to have Xander push himself into the air using only his arms.

"Water drill jutsu!" Xander yelled as a swirling mass of water surrounded his hand.

Sasuke glared and performed his fire flare jutsu. The two techniques met head on, with both boys taking a lot of damage. Both boys ended up on the ground, where they both shakily got up.

"That's it! Dragon flame jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he shot a gaint fireball at Xander, who took the blast head on.

"Xander! Sasuke, to far!" Naruto and Shikamaru yelled.

Sasuke glared. "He should have known better than to challenge me," He said, only to be surprised when the fire cleared and Xander was standing there unscathed.

Xander smiled holding up his gloved hand. "Mine is bigger," He said with a sadistic grin, as he snapped his fingers and the air around Sasuke exploded.

The screams of Sasuke could be heard for quite a while, especially when Shikamaru used some burn ointment on him.

"That should help," Shikamaru said. "Now, what the hell Xander!?" Shikamaru yelled, with him and Naruto turning around to yell at the Alchemist, only to find him on the ground holding his head.

"...Xander? Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know what came over me. It was just like I went into a rage and couldn't control my body. Is...this the price I have to pay for the gates?" Xander whispered, rocking back and forth.

"Xander..." Shikamaru tried.

"You don't understand," Xander whispered. "You don't understand!" Xander yelled.

"Xander...gate...price...Xander, Truth said you didn't have a price to pay," Naruto said, only to receive confused looks from Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"He was wrong, okay. I finally decoded first gate. It gave me so much power...but I couldn't control it and washed over me, altering my thoughts," Xander said, tears streaming down his face.

"Well them, don't use it again until you are stronger, and then you won't have a problem," Naruto said gently.

"But...what if it's not enough? How will I know?!" Xander yelled.

"Train really hard, and the use it in our next fight when you need it, and then you'll see," Naruro said.

Xander sat there for a minute, thinking about what Naruto said. Regaining some of his composure he stood up and said," I suppose I owe you an apology Sasuke. But allow me to explain my actions. When I was a child, I was attacked by a mob of angry villagers, rendering my left arm and right leg useless, leading me to try to regain them through a procedure my mother left behind. Using the procedure, I gained an ability that sealed certain powers, five specifically, inside of me. The problem is, is that the information on the five seals was left to me in a coded book, which I have just only begun to decode, only decoding the first gate," Xander said.

Shikamaru and Sasuke just gave Xander a weird look. "It's a lot of information, but it's the truth. Apparently, this power requires more strength than I thought. Again, I am sorry Sasuke," Xander said, looking at the burned Uchia.

"Uh, no problem," Sasuke said. "But from now on, I want to train with you,"

"What?" Xander asked, confused.

"That was a lot of power. Power that I want. If I train with you, I can become strong too," Sasuke said.

"Uh...Sure. Let's go check on Dad, okay? Oh, and don't tell Dad about this, I have it under control," Xander said.

********************  
>The next day<p>

"All right, today we will be practicing chakra control. It will be important to not waste to much chakra for when we fight Zabuza again. So today, we'll be climbing trees," Kakshi said as he limp forward on his crutches towards a tree.

"That's easy," Naruto said.

"You see, as you walk on the tree, focus chakra into your feet, but not to much, for if it is too much, it will overcome the natural pressure being pushed up by the tree. What you want is to equalize the two pressures, so you can walk like so," Kakashi said as he hung upside down, much to his students surprise.

"All right! Let's do it!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi walked away, only to fall flat on his as he tried to walk up the tree.

"So what is first gate anyway?" Shikamaru asked.

"How to explain it? Well, it really alters my process of information, witch allows me to move faster, and it gives me an increase in power. From what I can tell, it seems to be some sort of drug, witch acts like adrenaline, except I can control the rate at witch it is released," Xander said.

"Hey! Less talk and more practice!" Naruto yelled from his tree. Shikamaru glared at him and calmly walked up the tree and hung upside down. The three members of team 7 all had there jaws hanging open in disbelief.

"How...?" Sasuke asked.

"I was too lazy to learn anything else. Now hurry up Xander, I want to finish our game of shogi," Shikamaru said, walking away. Xander walked up to the tree and experimented with different chakra strengths in his hand and then walked up the tree.

"Don't kill yourselves," Xander said walking away, waving without turning.

"Basterd," Naruto scowled, while Sasuke just glared.

*******************

After Xander had caught up to Shikamaru:

"So how are you going to get first gate under control?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know. But let me try something. I'm going to go into first gate, and see if I go all physco," Xander said as he clapped his hands together and then pulled his thumbs apart.

Xander got a blank look on his face, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, there where red disk in his irises, and was looking into the distance.

"...Xander?" Shikamaru warily asked. At the sound of Shikamaru's voice, Xander turned his head and locked eyes with Shikamaru.

"Xander?!" Shikamaru said again, but louder.

"Odd, seems as if I lose control when my emotions are subjugated to odd circumstances," Xander said, looking around.

"What happened to your eyes?" Shikamaru asked, relieved that Xander was normal.

"What? Something happened to my eyes?" Xander asked.

"Yeah, it looks like there are red disk in there," Shikamaru said, leaning in for a better look.

"Huh. Here help me decode this last bit about first gate," Xander said, pulling the book out.

3 hours later:

"So it's an imperfect philosophers stone, which as a stone that allows you to bypass the law of equivalent exchange, witch is made from blood and your soul?" Shikamaru asked as the decoding was drawing to an end.

"Yeah, but it seems that these are just made of blood, and can't be used as philosophers stones, except for the purpose of converting surrounding materials, usually gases, into a chemical that fits the description of what I thought first gate was earlier," Xander said.

"Damn, remind me to not get on your bad side," Shikamaru said luaghing.

"Nah, I only loose control when I get really angry, or seeing someone die. That's why I went off on Sasuke. He was being so arrogant, treating us like flies, it made me angry, so I wanted to put him into his place," Xander said shrugging.

"So what now?" Shikamaru asked.

"Let's just watch the clouds," Xander said, laying down, followed by Shikamaru.

****************

Back at the trees, sometime around midnight:

"We finally did it, hehe," Naruto said, sitting atop his tree, looking at Sasuke who was doing the same thing.

"Yeah, but that was tough. Glad that we got it as quickly as we did, or we would be out here for days," Sasuke said smiling.

"It's weird seeing you happy," Naruto laughed.

"I'm happy the training is over, nothing more," Sasuke said, going back to his usual scowl.

"Whatever. Let's get back, Tazuna starts building tomorrow," Naruto said, leaping down, followed by Sasuke, who helped Naruto limp back to Tazuna's house.

*********************

A/N: Man, I wrote this, chapter four, and chapter three in two days. I'll probably upload those with chapter sick as soon as I get Microsoft word on my computer. Please review! Thanks for reading. I know there wasn't that much action this chapter, but the next chapter is the beginning of the Zabuza fight, so expect a lot of action. Oh, and tell me, how are my fighting scenes? I have never written them before, so I don't really know how good they are. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: I do not own anything except for Xander and the five gates.

**************

"Any sign of anything?" Kakashi asked.

"Negative," Xander replied, looking across the partway completed bridge that Tazuna and his men where currently working on.

"I don't like this. Something should have happened by now," Naruto pouted, hoping for some action.

"Well, give it time, I'm sure something...A thick fog is rolling in," Kakashi said, alerting the rest of the team.

"Is that a jutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, so be careful, we don't know if it is a diversion or not," Kakashi said, pulling out a kunia. The fog slowly rolled over them, blocking out the sun. "Tazuna, get away," Kakashi said, as two figures appeared in the mist.

"Hello again, Kakashi," Zabuza said, walking forward, with the person that "killed" him following him.

"I thought that he was suspicious," Kakashi said.

"Get ready to die," Zabuza yelled as he pulled out his giant sword and rushed forward to Kakashi.

"Everyone, go and fight his companion," Kakashi said, dodging Zabuza's sword.

"Listen, we need to stick together. I have a feeling that that guy is much stronger than any of us," Xander said.

"Tch," Sasuke said rushing forward.

The masked figure stood there, unwavering, until Sasuke threw a punch at the figures face, when it grabbed Sasuke's fist and threw him into the air.

"Damn it! Shikamaru, go left and use Taijutsu, I'll go right with Water drill jutsu, while Naruto, you go from above with a group of shadow clones," Xander yelled as he charged forward, followed by Naruto and Shikamaru.

"You really shouldn't say your strategy out loud," the masked figure said, easily blocking all the attacks.

"Haku, stop playing around and finish them," Zabuza yelled, dodging a large number of kunias thrown by Kakashi.

The masked stranger, now deemed Haku, started to perform a one handed jutsu. Suddenly, large mirrors of ice surrounded team seven on all sides.

"Ice mirrors? I'll just melt them," Sasuke said, using dragon flame jutsu, only for it to have no effect.

"Xander try your flame," Shikamaru said.

"I can't, the air is to wet, I can't get a spark," Xander said snapping his fingers frantically.

"The ice in these mirrors is infused with chakra, and can't be melted," Haku said as he melted into a mirror, and showed up in all the mirrors.

"So, what are you going to do?" Sasuke asked, glaring at a random reflection.

The images reached into sleeves and pulled out six large needles, and then all the images disappeared as needles rain downed upon the team.

"Shikamaru use your armor," Xander said as Shikamaru used the jutsu and doned the shadow armor.

"Ok Sasuke, you...Sasuke?" Xander said looking at the youn Uchia whose pupils had turned red with two black tomoes in them.

"This power...my speed...this must be the sharingan," Sasuke said smiling.

"Your clans kekkia genkia? Awesome, but we're sort of fighting for our life here," Xander said as a new wave of needles hit them.

"Damn, uh...screw it, Shikamaru, can you use Shadow possession jutsu?" Xander asked, only to see Shikamaru fall over from chakra exhaustion.

"Oh damn it all to hell. Fine, Sasuke, can you see him when he is attacking us?" Xander asked.

"Barely, but my eyes are getting better each time he does," Sasuke yelled as a new round of needles were thrown at them.

"Ahhhhhhh, I won't let you hurt us anymore! Frozen hell sword jutsu," Xander yelled as he charged forward to the closest mirror, hitting it repeatedly, until he had to stop from sheer exhaustion.

"Are you done yet?" Haku asked from the mirrors as a new wave of needles, all focused on Xander, hit.

Xander yelled out in pain as he slowly felt his consciousness fading away.

"No...no...I won't...die here...I still...have to...fight," Xander said, trying to support himself on just his hands, and failing.

"Naruto, a little help!" Sasuke yelled, only to see the blonde standing still, looking at the ground, tears streaming down his face.

"Na...Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Suddenly, Naruto looked up and yelled, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, as an evil looking red chakra surrounded his body, creating a pillar up to the sky.

"Bro...ther?" Xander weakly said, struggling to look at the pillar. Suddenly, Naruto leaped not the air and shattered all the mirrors with a wave of his hand, knocking the real Haku to the ground.

"What...what..." Sasuke said in shock.

Naruto landed on the ground, and started running towards Haku, feigning a punch and throwing a kick. Haku dodged the kick and drove several needles into Naruto's outstretched leg. Naruto, completely unfazed, threw another punch with no recovery time from his last attack at Haku, who, taken by surprise, did not dodge the punch, and got punched in the jaw.

Haku slowly got up. She slowly walked toward the berserk Naruto and bowed in front of him, witch confused the enraged boy, giving Haku the chance to stab six needles into Naruto's chest. Naruto fell backwards, going back to normal, already unconscious.

"Fire flare jutsu!" Sasuke yelled from right behind Haku, who didn't have time to dodge the attack. The cone of flames enveloped Haku, the results of Sasukes attack unknown, until a figure appeared in the dying flames.

"But...how?" Sasuke cried out as he fell to his knees. Haku walked over to him and help him up by his throat. Haku slowly started squeezing until he sensed something wrong and turned around.

"You hurt me, my squad, and my father. You completely stopped every one of our attacks. You almost killed one of my friends and my brother, and we're about to kill another. You are really pissing me off," Xander said, calmly walking towards Haku.

"Xander, I..." Sasuke said, only to be silenced by the orb grip on his throat.

"Put him down," Xander said.

"Why?" Haku asked.

"So we can fight one on one," Xander said, stopping twenty feet in front of Haku, who threw Sasuke to the ground.

Xander smiled, as slowly raised his right hand. "This mist jutsu, would have worked great, if not for me," Xander said.

"Why is that?" Haku asked.

"Because, your just giving me more ammunition for my bomb," Xander said snapping his fingers, which caused a giant explosion of fire to hit Haku. As the smoke cleared, Xander fell to the ground, only to see that Haku wasn't there, but was instead farther back, rushing to intercept Kakashi's chidori from hitting a defenseless Zabuza. Haku jumped at the right time and took the attack right in the heart.

"Haku! No! Why?!" Zabuza cried.

"Don't worry, I did it becuase I wanted to," Haku said, getting very close to death.

"Haku...I'm sorry. For everything. For not treating you right, for making you train, everything," Zabuza said, tears running down his face.

"Don't apologize. Those were the best times of my life. If it wasn't for you, I would have died an orphan on the street. Now don't cry, I'll always live on in your heart. Goodbye, friend," Haku said, drawing his last breath.

"Goodbye, my friend," Zabuza said before breaking down into sobs again.

"Zabuza, I...I'm..." Kakashi began.

"No, don't be. We both knew that death would happen eventually. I don't blame you," Zabuza said, followed by a slow clapping.

"The great demon of the mist, weeping like a child. How funny," a short man said, stepping out of a crowd of mercenaries.

"Gotto, what are you don't here?" Zabuza asked.

"Finishing the job I hired you to do, now go get them!" Gotto yelled as the mercenaries charged forward.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. Please allow me to take on these mercenaries," Zabuza asked as Kakashi nodded.

Zabuza ran forward, with a kunia in his mouth, stabbing mercenaries as he ran, grabbing two of there weapons and putting one in each hand, killing all the mercenaries, but suffering many, many fatal wounds, untill he reached Gotto, where he slit his throat.

Zabuza slowly walked back over to the place where Haku lay.

"I loved him like a son and be was my best friend," Zabuza said.

"He seemed a lot like you," Kakashi said.

"No, he was calmer, and more analytical. Ny only wish, is that I can go to the same place he is, but I know that is not the case. Goodbye Kakashi," Zabuza said, as he looked at Haku and died with a smile on his face and tears running down his face.

"Goodbye," Kakashi said, collapsing in exhaustion.

*************

"Thank you for everything," Kakashi said to Tazuna.

"It was no problem. It was the least we could do in exchange for the protection you gave us," Tazuna said shaking Kakashi's hand.

"And thank you four, also, for everything," Tazuna said to team seven, who all nodded.

"What are you naming the bridge?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know," Tazuna said, holding his chin in thought.

"How about Haku?" Naruto suggested.

"Haku bridge? Hm, I can go with that," Tazuna said, as he waved goodbye to the group of ninjas.

***************

That's it for this arc, and I am very happy. I hated writing this arc, there's just no passion. Sorry if the last few chapters haven't been that good, but I promise, if you stick around, things will get much better. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N i don't own Naruto or fma.

"Ah, thank you for your report Kakashi. I'm curious to know what exactly happened on this mission," The hokage said smiling as Kakashi handed him a written report of team 7's previous mission.

"It was no trouble sir," Kakashi said, avoiding the Hokage's eyes.

"What is it, Kakashi? What is wrong?" the hokage asked noticing Kakashi's oddness.

"Sir, with all due respect, I would like to resign my service to the village," Kakashi said, looking at the floor.

"What are you saying Kakashi?" the hokage asked.

"I'm...I'm done being a ninja. I can't do this anymore," Kakashi said, still looking down.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" the hokage asked, starting to get angry.

"Naruto and Xander, okay! I can't handle it anymore. I'm not strong enough to be able to save them," Kakashi said, looking up with tears in his eye.

"Are you seriously telling me that you can't handle the fact that your kids get a little hurt in battle? You were and still are on of konoha's strongest shinobi," The hokage yelled, standing up.

"Have you been out on a mission, where the ones you care about are relying on you with their lives and you can't give them that?! Xander is in the critical care unit, while Naruto is in general care. I couldn't be there for them. If I leave, they'll think it was because I was a ninja, and they won't follow in my footsteps," Kakashi said.

"Is this what the former Anbu captain has been reduced too? Use simple logic, Xander is a genius and Naruto is smarter than this!" The hokage yelled.

"You won't change my mind," Kakashi said, taking off his headband.

"You'll be classified as an s-rank missing-nin," The hokage warned.

"I don't care," Kakashi said, scratching his headband.

"Get out of my site!" the hokage yelled.

***************  
>"Goodbye, Xander," Kakashi whispered, slowly walking to Naruto's room.<p>

Kakshi slowly opened the door, wishing to say goodbye to his other son.

"Goodbye, Naruto," Kakashi said, closing the door, but sopped when he heard Naruto.

"Wha...? Dad? What are you doing here," Naruto said, waking up.

Kakshi froze in the doorway, not expecting this.

"What's goin...what happened to your headband? Why aren't you wearing your vest?" Naruto asked.

"..." Kakashi still didn't respond.

"Are you going somewhere? Are...you leaving?"

A look of sadness came across Kakashi's face. "Yes. I'm leaving," Kakshi said.

"For how long?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi disappeared for an instant and reappeared in front of Naruto, where he shot a gas in Naruto's face that knocked him out. The last thing he heard was "Forever," before sleep over came him.

****************

"Naruto, good morning," The hokage said, walking into Naruto's room.

"What! Dad?" Naruto yelled as he forcefully woke up.

"Listen, Naruto, can you walk? Or are you still resting from your mission?" The hokage asked.

"I can walk," Naruto said confused.

"Then let's go visit Xander okay?" The hokage asked.

"Oh...okay?" Naruto said as he and the hokage walked to Xander's room.

"Oh, hello Gramps and Naruto. Good morning," Xander said smiling.

"Good morning," Naruto said, followed by the hokage.

"Boys, I need to tell you something, okay?" The hokage asked.

"Yeah, sure," Xander said, confused by what the Hokage wanted to say.

Naruto just nodded, knowing what he was going to say.

"Lasy night, after your father turned in his report, he left the village after renouncing his citizenship and is now classified as a s-rank missing-nin," The hokage said.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Xander asked.

Naruto nodded, all the pieces coming together except for one. "Why?"

"What he told me before he left, was that he couldn't handle the stress of having others rely on him and failing to protect them," The hokage said.

"Does he think we are weaklings!" Xander yelled.

"Trust me, I agree with you, and I am quite enraged bye his actions, but he is already gone, and besides ordinary hunter-nin, there is nothing more I can do. Sorry," the hokage said.

"It's fine. I don't know about Xander, but I don't know if I even want that bastard back," Naruto said, glaring out the window.

"I agree, we don't need Dad if that's how he views us," Xander said.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but I'm glad your taking it this well," the hokage said. "I'll inform your other teammates right away," The hokage said as he left.

"So is he really gone?" Xander asked.

"Yeah, he said goodbye to us last night, but you where asleep. He came into my room and knocked my out when he saw I was awake," Naruto said.

"Was it because we where to weak?" Xander asked as tears started to form in the corners of his eyes.

"No. It his fault for leaving us. As harsh as this sounds, we need to forget him. I mean, yeah, the memories will always be there of him. I mean, he was our father, and we love him. But he left us, and isn't coming back. We have to accept that, and we can't change the past. If it was our fault, it doesn't matter know, you can't change it," Naruto said, hugging his brother.

"You are right. We need to focus on the future and our dreams. We don't need him, and if we did, it doesn't matter, he's gone. He left because he didn't want us to be ninja, but I don't care what he thinks. Let's strive to be the best ninja we can be," Xander said, smiling through the tears.

"Yeah, Xander. Let's be the best," Naruto said as his body shook with sobs while his face wore a big grin.

*******************

A/N: well, this was a pretty big chapter for character development. Sorry if it got kinda sad, but this is where I wanted this story to chapter, preparation for the chunin exams.


End file.
